Rule of Vampire Leo
by Chibidemongoddess
Summary: The Vampires have returned to mobius, the scourage off the planet. Leo their leader has more plans then just turning the planets population into his pupppets.


Chapter 1

"Promise me"

Our story takes place at Knothold village happy and bueatifull.

The moon was gone vanished in the pool of ebon that was the sky above. The moon made of cheese, as legends always go, must have been eaten. The Stars most have been cheese Crumbs then!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGH!"

The horrible scream pierced threw the night of even mobotroplis and Knothole. How that noise could be heard so far out, so far away from the city surprised the residents of both Village and City.

Sonic sat up straight in his bed. His forehead covered in sweat, Across the room Tails sat up to. Surprising really that The two still were close enough to sleep in the same room. Or maybe Tail's refused to leave his best friends side. Common these days, Even though mobotroplis was back in there hands. Some were still afraid.

"You heard it to sonic?"

"Yeah I did"

Tails flung is covers off quickly, and began to get his shoes on quickly.

"What are you doing little bro?"

"Getting ready to go Sonic! come on!"

Sonic's brain was still a little fuzzy having just woken up at a scream. So he got his shoe's on as fast he could. Which was well...Fast. Then two bolted out the door quick as the eye can see.

They came to a stop at Mobotroplis. They didn't have to look hard against the concret forest. A large group of mobians were gathered around in a circle. However, instead of the usually mummer of voices amongst them. they were all awe struck or horrifed at was laying on the bare pavement.

Sonic and Tails exchanged looks of worry and continued on. Their foot steps echoed threw the road area even though there were people around. They pusehd and shoved their way threw mobains, though they did not have to do so much. Many Mobains respected them and parted.

What lay on the Pavement was indeed horrific, but not so as they had imagined. It looked remarkably clean for a dead body, yet to clean. The eyes of Deer mobain were wide open, as if still witnessing the fear that was no longer there. Yet her body looked dry and shriveled, almost. void of Blood. The only messy part of it, was the tiny pool of blood, and the two holes that punctured her flesh.

"What happened to her ? "

Sonic questioned the guards who were busy investigating the body with extreme curiosity.

"Cause of death is clearly the identical puncture wounds, We Believe she was murdered in a particular manure that involves tools Good Sonic. We've had two other cases like it, We'll try and work harder"

The Guard was Strange, but not to, all guards were Strange. Because they became Guards out of curiosity for the job is an understatement. They are all driven to take on this job flawlessly.

"Right then"

Sonic said, in his most polite manor, and lead tails Away. A firm had upon the Foxes shoulder as he lead him slowly back to knothole village...

The Guard beckoned for the other two get the people to leave. The crowd dispersed slowly, the two guards waving about and telling them to get back to their houses. hen cleaned up the bag.

"Hmp, you two are careless, She was not to have made a noise!"

The third Guard growled at the other two, as they seated them selves in A hover car. Common travel for the guards of mobotroplis.

"Were sorry sir.."

"Now he knows to early."

"Sir what was wrong with him knowing?"

"Because now she will know and there will be more precautions and we'll have to be more careful then last time"

"Of course Master Leo"

Keo laid her bed, With a top sheet embroidered with leaves and flowers. Sewn by hand by Corona who sat up in a chair by Keo.

" so he knows.."

Corona said silently to her self. to orbs of brilliant blue light dispatching from the room. Wisping by keo's forehead as if wishing silent good nights to the kit, then vanishing.

"In the morning We'll have to leave here, He'll most likely know were we live, We'll hed down to Knothole, We've not seen Sonic in a long time."

The Next morning Corona shoke Keo away early. The Fox kit was confused but didn't argue, Corona always did something for a specific reason. She got out of bed, got her shoes on and got her blanket Corona made for her, and bundled it up. Corona was waiting at the front door, With a tiny bag of bread and a green apple.

"Ready to go Keo?"

"Yeppers!"

Keo did not know of anything outside the makeshift home to day. She never really did unless it was severally important that she know. She didn't really care because honestly Keo did not want to know unless involved her friends. So today was no different, and besides she got to go hiking AND See Sonic and Tails.

Corona opened the door, And let Keo out first. She trotted out slowly, then leapt happily to her favorite rock, Blanket in hand. Her little twin tails moving back and forth continuously. A happy care free smile on her face as she watch Corona leave.

The two walked down the path slowly. By now it was mid day and they had just eaten their lunch. Keo had braided Corona's hair and decorated it with flowers. Corona had done Keo's hair like a elvish person. So far, Their trip had gone perfectly well...

A shadow, in the shape of a mobian, possibly a Lion. He looked kind of pale for a lion, and tired to. Like He'd been awake to long with out food and water. He stud straight and tall, and started to walk towards them.

"Keo, Get behind me and don't look at him."

Keo did as she was told, her fox teeth chattering. She felt odd, Kind of query feeling in her stomach. She squished her blanket tightly and let Corona deal with the creature.

"Demon, why do you come on to this plain?"

"Why do you ask? You'll soon be dead..."

The lion, pale as the midnight moon, Smiled viciously. Revealing two abnormally long Front canines, Stained Crimson. He charged at corona, baring his fangs and reeling his claws.

"Vampire devil!"

Corona took out her own claws. His attack was met with her fists. She caught his attack within her own hands, shoving him back wards. Dust burst into the air as his feet made trails in the Dirt. He stopped him self, laying his hand on the ground hard. He stud up, whistled, and Charged again. Corona followed threw with the same thing , this time however, he caught her attack. He twisted her arms, back, So that her back was against his body. She let out only a tiny whistle of noise, to show her own pain. She quickly contained her self, and tried to break free. It was then she noticed more vampires, the other two..

The other two vampires, apparently canine ones, attacked Keo. Punching at the kit, who inevitably blocked with her flesh arm, and swung with her metal one. Till the other caught hold of her flesh, arm pulling on it. Keo squealed with pain, trying to wrench her arm free from his grasp. Then the other grasped her Metal, pulling it back to. Keo was still trying to break free, she wasn't about to give up now.

The lion pale as moon light, used Corona's own movements against her. Hurting every time she moved. His face caressed by loathsome smile.

"If you behave you can live.."

"Nice deal but I decline!"

She wore a plastered mask of one emotion while in battle. She played him like pawn and now it was time to change positions. She twisted her wrists, Grasped his, and flung him over her shoulder. Corona stud up and twisted her wrists back in to place.

"Just like popping your knuckles.."

She began to run to Keo's aid. A car like shape appeared at the forest path ahead. Corona ignored it, and ran faster. It looked strange, and made a strange noise, like a cannon. It fired a weapon At Corona. Two cannon balls, attached together by a long chain. The chain caught the Wolf in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her, And pinned her two a tree.

The other two canine Vampires kept their grip on the fox kit who began to were down. Loosing her energy fast and quickly.

The lion got up and dust the leaves and twigs from his pelt. He gave an angry snort at the stunned corona. He nodded two the other two Canine guards, The noded back and dragged the weakened Keo behind them.

"make sure you get her secured all right?"

"yes sir"

"No noise either"

The two canines looked guilty for a moment the reverted back. The Brown colored one Pulled rope off his belt. The other Canine grasped keo's arm that the other had a hold of. The grey one turned her around, the brown canine, pulled her arms back, Tying her wrists together.

"Dart you handle her noise understand?"

"Sure gor but why?"

"Cuz I don't want my head bitten off"

Gor Finished the last round of rope around Keo's wrist. He pull the rope tightly. and started wrapping it around her Waist, Tying it around her arms. pulling it tight and knotting it .

"Wuss"

Gor flicked Dart off and sat in the back of the car.

"you get the job done Gor?"

"Dart's finish'n up "

The left car door opened up quickly, Dart held Keo up then tossed her into the car next to Gor. Dart Paused slowly for a moment look off into the distance. He could see something but if looked vague. Then he knew who it was.

"Shit! Gor we got company!"

The lion Sat in his front seat manor, keeping an eye on their new 'captive'.

Gor and Dart readied them selves For fighting. The figure approached them quickly like in the blink of an eye. The black and Red streak of a Hedge hog cut into the to guards. Cutting them both in half and spraying a shower of Crimson into the air.

The lion looked nervous as he saw the black hedgehog in front of the car. Shadow how ever ignored the coward who sat waiting behind in the car.

He ripped the left car door open quickly, The door bounced across the forest floor. He gripped Keo and darted off. The lion watched the hedgehog who moved faster than he'd expected take off with what he was sent to retrieve. To his own Spite, Corona had darted past the car as well, Saving the Lion from a nasty time latter. The car erupted into bright flames as the three left the scene.

"Thanks shadow, Lets get to Knothole as quickly as possible now.."

Sonic, looked out from the Knothole watch tower, he saw the two masses approaching them quickly. one black and Red, familiar, so was the other, mostly grey and black mass.

"Shadow?"

Sonic 'disappeared' leaving a cloud of smoke in his wake. What could shadow possibly want? HE stopped at the rim of Knothole, were shadow and corona appeared. A still bound Keo, was limp, In Shadow's arms. Her head rested on his shoulder, Locks of purple and blue hair, was every were.

"Keo? Corona ?"

Sonic was a fast hedgehog but he was puzzled about this. Corona was standing there next to shadow for a moment then sighed.

"Sonic, WE need to get in some were, I need to talk to you.."

"Of course! right away! Follow me!"

He darted off again, Running being the blue Blur's only favorite thing to do besides eat chili dogs, hang out with Tails, And Beat up Robotnik. Shadow easily keeping up with him, corona right behind.

Keo was resting, Well sort of, she looked more like unconscious. She'd been untied, and laying in a chair against the wall. While Corona Kept the two Hedgehogs away from killing each other. They never did get along together.

"As I've said before Sonic, We'll probably need your help, and some other people of knothole to keep it safe"

"I know Knotholes safe Corona don't worry"

"Safe from Robotnik yes, but this is not the same"

"So? This Village has made it threw rough spots we can do it again!"

"This is not the Same!"

Corona Planted both palms flat against the wood of the table. She noticed his look, and calmed down, sitting back down in the chair.

"This is not a robot, This isn't magic. This is Vampires.."

"Vampires, Tails had a book about thus once"

"Then I'm.."

The door opened, Keo blinked a little bit, seeming a little shaken from her nap. Tails walked into the room, he looked a little confused. His fox ears flattened for both knowing that he'd come in at the wrong time, that and Shadow was their. Though Tails didn't mind Shadow that much, he gave The fox a willies.

"Ah Tails! good to see you!"

Corona said a smile.

"Were' talkn'n about something way don't you and Keo go out some place?"

"Um all right, I just came into to see whay the yell'n was about."

"Hiya Tails"

Keo said, she sounded kind of Groggy, but Tails honestly, he didn't notice. They waved at the adults, and left the building.

The Foxes walked threw the rest of Knothole till they reached the first border. The Border at the sea. Keo plopped down on the soft sand dune over looking the village Tails sat down next to her. The both of them, staring at the ocean. As sapphire waves rushed up over the sand and onto the banks.

"Its so pretty"

"Yeah, um, Keo what was Sonic and the others talk'n about?"

"Vampires."

"Vampires are legend! they can't possibly be real"

"Corona says that's what attacked us. "

Tails looked at his friend.

"Tails..."

"yeah?"

"I need you to promise me, that if Something happend to me, you would not follow me."


End file.
